Only in Death/Theories
Hinzerhaus's Original Occupants *They were a pre-human species with the same biological make up as man, but with genetically enhanced physical properties. **It is unlikely they were pre-human since this would date back over 60,000 years. *They were a scientifically engineered warrior breed. *They were superior evolved versions of humans. *They were regular men who simply wore battlesuits **If they wore large battlesuits, evidence would remain in Hinzerhaus. **If the weapons remained, so would the suits. *They were a sentient but inhuman constructed species, like the necrons. **If they were biomechanical, there wouldn't be any ghosts ***The ghosts in the house were caused by Agun Soric's psychic powers ***There were no ghosts at all. The original inhabitants are long dead and silent. ****The hauntings were not caused entirely by Soric, he used their energy to send a message to the Tanith. This explains why in the medical station Zweil saw shadowy figures while everyone else saw recognised people, like Dorden and his son. *They were the Old Ones, ancient aliens that created most of the galaxy's major races, including the Eldar, the Orks and Humans. They were incredibly pyschic, so their (possibly violent) deaths may continue to affect Hinzerhaus still. Major Berenson *Soric was in the same unit as Berenson, who mentioned sanctioned psykers. It's likely that he used his power to impose the figure of an officer he knew as a way of communicating with the Tanith in a way that his hauntings could not. **But why? Berenson did very little other than appear to be a liason officer, he made no attempt to tell Gaunt or the Ghosts that he was Soric. **If Soric projected Berenson as himself, he would not have acted the way he did. ***Soric just wanted to be around his old comrades. He never got the chance to tell them of his presence during the battle. And even if they wanted to, it could have broken the spell. **Soric used the memory of Berenson as a disguise so he could be with his beloved Ghosts and watch over them. ***None of Soric's hauntings are consistent with the idea that he was protecting the Ghosts. He even said himself that he was trying to warn the Ghosts with his appirations, like the old dam. *Berenson's 'ghost' had nothing to do with Soric. It was due to the massive amount of psychic energy on Jago. The old inhabitants of the planet were telepathic with strong psychic levels (like the eldar). Although now all dead physically, the residue of their psychic powers still exist and this explains most of the events at Hinzerhaus. Hinzerhaus was the sight of an appaling act of butchery during a war (resulting in the dry skulls in a dusty valley with the tops sawn off), meaning that the house was infused with particular psychic energy. This is why the Blood Pact never stayed inside. Only Soric kept the place from killing the Tanith. **There were no skulls. This was a rumour that got under everyone's skin. *When Caffran stands over Criid during the battle at Upper West 16, this is not a hallucination. The Berenson 'ghost' turns into a Caffran 'ghost'. Berenson never looked anything like Caffran, this was simply a property projected by Soric's mind. When Criid hears Caffran calling out for her, it is Berenson/Caffran. This lures Criid and Hark into seeing the Gaunt ghost, which was intended as a message to the Ghosts that Gaunt is still alive. **Criid was seriously concussed and thought she could hear Caffran. Even if she hadn't, Hark would still have seen the appiration. *If Berenson was Soric, or Caffran for that matter, it would not explain why Karples would be there. **Berenson and Karples were both warp echoes, caused by the strange nature of Jago's psychic energy. **Berenson and Karples survived the crash of their Valkyrie in the same way that Hark, Criid and Twenzet survived there's. ***But Berenson and Karples landed in their flyer successfuly. *Berenson exists in the same way that the Elictor's palace and the Chaos army existed in Ghostmaker. All part of a massive psyker manifestation, in this case one caused by Soric. Why didn't the Blood Pact occupy the house? *Because the force that arrived at Hinzerhaus before the Tanith were a small specialist outfit. They could never have defended the fortification against a full regiment. Instead they sabotaged the house and harried the Ghosts until sufficient reinforcements arrived. **Considering the sheer amount of work involved in putting up fake walls, jury rigging shutters and creating secret entrances, there must have been a sufficient force of Blood Pact considering the size of Hinzerhaus. ***Even so, a hundred specialists could have done the work within a day, but would still be completely outnumbered by the Ghosts. **If they set the place up, they could have booby trapped it instead. Trip mines and such. ***They may have been frontline soldiers, with no sapping equipment or explosives. ****Even a basic unit of Blood Pact should have been able to set a few traps. **Since Chaos held Jago long before the arrival of the Tanith, it seems odd that they would never have garrisoned such a valuable fortress before. *The malevolent psychic energy within Hinzerhaus overwhelmed and scared the Blood Pact, forcing them to leave. There is an evil presence within the house, and only Soric was able to make the house bearable for the Ghosts when they arrived. Category:Theory Pages